The present invention relates to a system for the assessment of accuracy of N.C. (Numerically Controlled) machine tools. The accuracy of a workpiece produced by N.C. machine tools is influenced by many factors such as deviations caused by inaccurate geometry and errors caused by vibrations, load, handling, maintenance and environmental effect. With contouring operations, the characteristics of the feed drives and control systems also contribute to workpiece accuracy.
To assess the N.C. machine tool accuracy, both direct and indirect test methods can be undertaken, the direct approach necessitating the machining of a component or test piece followed by the measurement and evaluation of its geometry. This direct approach is generally confined to relatively small components whereas the indirect approach using some form of instrumentation in conjunction with artefacts is particularly useful for the assessment and evaluation of the geometry over the operating volume of the machine.
The present invention uses the indirect method for checking specified tolerances and sources of N.C. machine tool errors and also can be used as an aid for diagnosis of the machine tool's accuracy. Namely, the invention relates to a system for the assessment of contouring accuracy of N.C. machine tools by using a computer aided kinematic transducer link system and to a method for analysis and evaluation of different sources of machine tool errors.